It is well known that at commercial locations, extra precautions must be taken to assure the public that a supported Christmas tree is safe and won't topple. Therefore most tree riggers have utilized elaborate wire and turnbuckle schemes to fully balance large trees of up to 20 feet tall. While safe at the beginning, the rigging is often difficult to see and can itself create a hazard for the unwary. In addition, if one of the guy wires is accidentally hit, or moved the supported tree can become unstable and unbalanced and perhaps fall. Indeed such riggings create negative eye appeal.
Therefore a need for an unencumbered support that does away with rigging and which need not be attached to the floor or walls of the building is indeed needed.
An object therefore of this invention is to provide a novel Christmas tree stand which is capable of supporting trees having a trunk diameter of up to about 12 inches.
Another object is to provide a Christmas tree stand which requires no riggings or guy wires.
A third object is to provide a Christmas tree stand which is easy to set up by one or two persons.
A further object is to provide a Christmas tree stand which can be used year after year and which is easy to store.
A yet further object is to provide a Christmas tree stand which requires no tools for assembly or disassembly.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
While no actual patent search has been carried out, applicant who has been in the Christmas tree business for over 20 years and is unaware of any stand that either resembles the one of this invention or operates in the manner that this one does.